Allies
by flonkerton1987
Summary: After "how did we get here" Harry and Hermione travel across the big pond to come to the help of their american allies. But some alliances arn't what they seem. And H/Hr find themselves trusting very few people in a foreign land where danger seems to be lurking around every corner. (Changed rating due to future violence, and language)
1. Prelude: The Tangled Web We Weave

A/N: This is a continuation of the universe I build in my first story "How Did We Get here". This fist chapter is a prelude and does not contain any of the main characters your accustomed to. However if you bare with me until the second chapter you'll see the familiar faces you've come here to read about. As always a huge thanks to my love and Beta reader Ryder28.

Disclamer: As usual I claim no ownership of the harry potter franchise, characters, or story lines.

Allies in the dark

Prelude: The Tangled Web We Weave

At 5'6" and 135 pounds Delany Pearce was considered by many to be an average woman with average features. If you were to walk by her on the streets you wouldn't think to look twice. But those who knew her, those who took the time to look her in the eyes knew that aside from a dark blue hue there was something missing you couldn't pinpoint, and most of the people she met never wanted to try. Overall she showed little to no emotion, which was how she preferred it. Emotions she had considered at one time to be of importance but had came to the logical conclusion that emotions clouded judgement and insight. They made a person weak and she vowed long ago, never to be weak.

She sat in a leather bound chair sipping coffee from a giant mug. The circular room in which she sat always made her feel guarded. The portraits on the wall did not move or speak as she was accustomed to, which lead her to speculate what they would say or how they would act if they had been able to. Up until recently she pondered the level of privacy the small room held. Slowly considering every movement her body made she took another sip from her steaming mug of coffee. Pulling the mug away from her thin lips she glanced slightly at the tiny yet old clock on the circular wall. Then as though she willed it herself the hands on the clock struck 3am, and as if on cue a door that couldn't be seen before swung open.

"Hello Curtis." Delany spoke, calmly sipping her coffee

"Holy mother... Delany you can't just pop in like this! What if it was another staff member?"

"I knew it wouldn't be. You forget sometimes Curtis. I see more then the average person and I can hide when necessary."

"Still tho... It scares the crap out of me... Though I suppose that's not what your here to do is it?" He said making his way behind the desk Delany sat in front of.

"No Curtis its not."

With a sigh Curtis spoke "Then what brings to my office at this hour. What can the President do for an old friend?" he asked as he finally plopped down into his oversized leather chair.

Delany Pearce cracked a tiny smile.

"How have you been Curtis." Delany asked taking a small sip from her coffee. Careful not to let the coffee mug obscure her view, making sure to keep her eyes fixated on her old friend.

The question, seemingly simple enough made the most powerful man in the world appear to crumble. Shoulders slumped and head low he replied:

"I've been better. I haven't been able to sleep since..."

"I'm sorry about your wife and son Curtis. Any word on what caused the plane to go down?" Delany spoke cutting off Curtis. She was here for a purpose, and had little time to accomplish what she set out to do.

Switching into Presidential mode Curtis spoke "No... Homeland suspects a small faction in the middle east was able to smuggle explosives into the cargo hold of the plane. We've got every nut job on the planet claiming responsibility. Let alone we have no idea _how _it happened. It's all still such a mystery."

"Good" and for the second time that night Delany Pearce allowed herself to crack a small smile.

The look of shock and horror appeared slowly on Curtis face. "What..." but he never got to finish speaking.

Delany Pearce's wand shot from her sleeve into her hand the action fast and violent, never causing her to flinch or move another muscle, and just as quickly and without movement she cast a spell which bound the president to his leather chair. The president began to sweat profusely and a severe look of pain writhed across his features. Delany placed the mug she held in her other hand atop the desk in front of her and walked slowly over to the man whom called her friend earlier. Bending down to whisper into his ear she spoke in a level and collected voice only she could vocalize at a moment like this.

"Don't struggle against it Curtis. It'll only make it more painful."

Allowing himself to relax just a little bit. The physical pain that adored his face seemed to vanish. Yet the emotional betrayal and disgust behind his eyes burned like the bombs the powerful man had control over. Delany reached into her long thick trench coat and retrieved a small empty ornate oak wood box. Opening it she placed it onto his desk. Then in a similar fashion she pulled a slightly larger steel box from the interior pocket of her coat, followed by a pair of scissors, a flask and a small vial of a deeply black liquid.

Picking up the scissors she grabbed a thick bunch of the presidents hair and in one swift motion lopped a big clump off. Placing the scissors back into her coat she placed the hair into the oak wood box. Closing it she pushed it further over onto the desk. Then she picked up the flask, opening it she plucked another hair from his head and dropped it into the container. She placed the flask back onto the desk, and picked up the small vial with the deathly black liquid, She popped the stopper from the top of the vial and took a look at Curtis.

"This wont hurt Curtis. Basically it makes you go to sleep for a long time... Amongst other things, but it does takes a few minutes to take effect."

In another swift and decisive motion she bent his head backwards and poured the liquid forcefully down his throat. The vial empty, she placed it into the silver box. In her methodical manner she walked over to the other side of the room. Removing her coat, she opened the tiny drawer labeled "incinerator" on the wall and slid it in. She walked back over to where the president sat bound and picked up the flask.

"Cheers" she said taking a healthy pull from the flask. Caping the flask she slid open a desk drawer and placed it next to another similar one. Moments later Delany Pearce's plan had come to light.

Curtis Fisher stared at Delany Pearce or rather Curtis Fisher. It was like he was starring into a mirror only he knew he wasn't. When suddenly his world went as black as the liquid he was forced to drink.


	2. A Storm Is Brewing

Authors note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this ladies and gents. I pray I haven't fully lost your attention. Work and life as usual have been crazy. And I promise to try and write more often. So, without further delay here is the continuation of Allies.

"I swear every year it gets harder and harder" Hermione sighed as she waived towards the now distant Hogwarts Express.

"On who? Us or the professors whom have to deal with the newest generation of marauders shenanigans" Harry chuckled as he grasped his wife's hand and started to lead them out of the platform. "Fancy tea?"

"Sounds lovely" Hermione replied as they weaved their way through the throngs of people within kings cross towards a small enclosed coffee shop in the middle of the station. The station and shop itself were fairly busy for a Saturday where most people were commuting for leisure instead of business. After waiting in line Harry ordered his chamomile and Hermione's lavender tea before turning back towards his wife smiling "So I think we should go out to dinner tonight, we deserve a little bit of us time."

"Sounds wonderful" Hermione replied as she was called over to the counter to receive their order. Harry turning his attention to the television mounted on the wall. "Where would you like to go? I've heard of several new restaurants... Harry are you paying attention?" turning and almost running into him. "What is it Harry..." "I don't know..." turning to the women behind the counter he shouted "Excuse me miss. Could you turn up the tele please?"

"...Known about the attacks in Philadelphia and Washington D.C. The President Will be addressing the country shortly. Right now we are joining James Zolich just outside the Philadelphia 30th street station containment zone." Harry and Hermione heard the lead anchor as the volume of the television rose. "Thank you megan... As we can see the National Guard has set up a large quarantine and decontamination station for those whom were inside the station when the attacks began just a little after 6 am this morning. Not much is known about the weapons used but a spokesman from the Department of Homeland Security has said it is suspected to be some type of radiological or nuclear weapon. Of course this is pure speculation as the normal testing and detection methods have shown no signs of radiation or radiological presence. What is strange is eye witness reports clam the attackers held weapons that cast a bright green light causing whom ever came into contact with the light to fall to the ground instantly and presumably dead... Wait... We're now getting first word that the number of casualties has reached... Dear God... 314 here in Philadelphia... This is... Just... Umm... I... back to you Megan" The camera cut out and the lead anchor appeared back onto the television. "Were now receiving reports that the Washington D.C. casualties has reached 417. Making the total number dead 731..."

Harry no longer listening to the television turned to Hermione "Merlin... We need to get to the Ministry... Now!" The urgency in Harry's voice was unmistakable. Hermione recognized It, and knew all to well what it meant. It was the tone of voice he used when the things at work were incredibly serious.

* * *

><p>The lift to Harry's office was one of the longest rides within the ministry. Floor after floor whizzed by as the lift was hurdled through time and space. The long ride made the mounting tension between Harry and Hermione build as if each floor added to it. Finally Hermione spoke "Harry Why are we going to the Auror's office?" Harry reached to the controls of the lift and pulled the halt lever.<p>

"Look 'Mione... I know you saw the same news report I just saw. Those weren't some muggle Weapons Of Mass Destruction...They very clearly described the killing curse, and judging by how the American muggle community is reacting to the attacks they clearly have no idea what is going on."

"But Harry, Wouldn't the american wizarding government step in... Shouldn't they of stepped in and handled this situation already... Isn't that standard procedure?"

"Yes... Yes it is... thats why, it showing up on the muggle news is not good."

Without another word Harry returned the lever to the operating position.

After a few more minutes in the lift it finally started to slow and then came to a halt. Hermione looked at Harry confusingly, the indicator on the lift was blank where Aurors office should of been clearly displayed. "Hermione... A few years ago I took sort of a promotion within the Ministry... This is where I work now." Hermione was confused and some what hurt that Harry had kept a secrete from her. She thought they had shared everything about their lives together but the second she stepped off the lift she understood where she was, and the need for Harry's secrecy.

It had been years sense she even heard of anything relating to the Department of Mysteries. She thought, just as everyone else did that the department was shut down after the Second Wizarding War due to the corruption the Department housed. The last time she was within its walls was during their attempt to retrieve the prophesy. This new space was a far cry from the dark, barely lit hallways with doors at every turn. What she saw before her was a large brightly lit room with several rooms and doors surrounding the chamber. The room boasted dozens of enchanted projectors shining news and security camera images of Great Britain.

"Images on the left side of the wall are muggle, images on the right are wizard... This way." Harry told the be-wondered Hermione as he lead her through the maze of desks and workers feverently running about.

All of the workers either didn't notice them or were to wrapped up in their own work to care. All aside from one. Percy Weasley stood outside of an office, DIRECTOR written in bold letters on a plack outside. He watched the two slowly make their way over, a sad smile creeping upon his lips. When Harry and Hermione finally reached him he greeted Harry much in the same way he does when anything serious happens.

"Trying times we find ourselves in eh Harry, no surprise you made it here before the owl even made it to you"

"Trying times indeed, what have we got?" Harry was quick and to the point, realizing time was not on their side.

"Always straight to the point with you isn't it? However, if we're to do this with Mrs. Potter here she needs to take it" upon uttering this Percy held out his hand towards Hermione.

"Seriously Percy, is this really necessary." a hint of worry in Harry's voice.

"Take what exactly?" Hermione finally finding a voice again sense she entered the great chamber.

"The unbreakable vow of course. Mrs. Potter, Anyone who has even so much as set foot in here either gets oblivated or sworn in... The only reason I'm not having you oblivated and extending this offer to you is because of who your husband is."

Without another word Hermione clasped her hand onto his. Harry reluctantly drew his wand placing it on their joined hands and Percy began.

"Right then, Do you Hermione Potter swear that you will keep any knowledge of this department, secrete for all eternity."

"I swear"

"Do you swear you will keep any and all knowledge of the activities or operations carried out with in and outside of this department walls secrete for all eternity"

"I swear"

"Do you swear to protect the wizarding community and if required take action to keep its laws upheld even if the Ministry of Magic fails to do so."

"I swear"

Just then the silver light that had wrapped around their hands vanished solidifying the the vow.

"Welcome to the department Mrs. Potter. Alright then... This way" Indicating he wanted them to enter his office.

"We're assembling your whole team right now Harry." Percy started while making his way to his desk. Harry and Hermione taking seats in front of it.

"We know very little as of right now and most of it is speculation. As of right now all attempts to contact the Sentential's have failed. We're trying to reach other American Wizarding governmental officials but sadly all lines of communication have seemingly been disabled and we cannot ensure encryption through the unsecured channels so they are still out of the question. We sent a priority owl to the New York office, hopefully someone is their and can shed some light on the situation." pausing Percy took a sip from his tea and continued. "Fingers are pointing at a terroristic wizarding group hell bound on taking over Americas government's in an attempt to create an all wizarding country. We have been closely monitoring them along with the Sententials. But as of this morning they have gone off the grid. We believe they are responsible for the attacks in the U.S.. Ironically, as luck would have it our inside man sent word that he was compromised and has returned back to the Department. He's being Debriefed right now and will be joining us to give us his Intelligence report shortly. "

Just then a short plump women with round glasses entered the room.

"Director, you requested to be informed when he was done being debriefed"

"Yes thank you Wendy." At this Percy arose from his chair, "Harry, fill Hermione in as much as you can. I trust I can find you in your office shortly"

"Yes sir." The three of them left the office, Percy heading left while Hermione followed Harry to the right. A few doors down from the directors office Harry stopped in front of a door that said SENIOR FIELD AGENT, pulling out his wand and tapping it to the door causing it to unlock.

* * *

><p>Hermione was at a loss for words when she stepped into Harry's spacious office, it had its very own projection system lighting up the a far wall with the same images that were cast upon the outside chamber. A very large leather sofa sat against the opposing wall to allow one to watch the feeds in comfort. In front of the sofa sat a small coffee table with a slew of magical objects Hermione never saw before. In the corner was a small twin bed with plain sheets concealed behind a half wall, and behind Harry's large oak desk was a door that lead to a full bathroom.<p>

But the biggest feature of his office that really took Hermione's breath away was the other three walls that were not covered in a projection, but in pictures of their family at various times and during various holidays.

Harry made for the sofa beckoning Hermione to join him.

"Hermione... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my new position here at the Ministry. But as you just did the same thing I did when I joined the Department I couldn't say a word to anyone, even you because of that vow." Harry apologized.

"Its okay Harry, I understand... I'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't surprised. But I understand. I have more important questions. Like who are the Sententials"

"Ahh yes, the Sententials are the American Wizarding equilivent of the Department of Mysteries, we're kinda like the wizarding version of the CIA or MI6..."

Hermione wasted no time rattling off her next question "And this undercover agent?"

"No clue love, the only one whom has access to undercover's and Department liaisons outside of the U.K. is the Department Director..."

"Aka Percy Weasly..."

"Yes Percy Weasly." before Harry could continue a strong knock came upon his door.

"Enter" Harry said frustrated that he wasn't able to continue speaking with his wife in privacy.

Percy entered Harrys office and wasted no time.

"Harry... Hermione... I'd like to introduce one of our deepest undercover agents the Department has ever been able to cultivate and plant..." Percy turned to the door "You can come in now."

Who they saw come through the door next both shocked and surprised them.

"Senior Field Agent Potter... It's good to see you again... And look who we have here, if it isn't Hermione Granger or is it Potter now I've been gone for so long its hard to keep up with the daily gossip" Draco Malfoy smiled at his little quip.


	3. And Then there was two

Authors note: So, so sorry for not having anything new in quite a long time, But alas I ran into a incredibly long streak of being really busy and getting/got engaged to the love of my life, the Hermione to my Harry, the most amazing, wonderful girl in the world. And whilst that hasn't really slowed down, I have had the next few chapters rolling around in my head for a few days now and if I don't write them down now I'll forget them. I hope you all enjoy where this story is heading, as always please review, and without much further ado the continuation of allies...

"So, Harry let's go over tomorrow's time line again." Hermione stated as she continued to pack a ruck sack full of essential's she thought she and Harry may need during their trip to America. Harry, handing Hermione the shrunk down tent, started to rattle off the events.

"We arrive at the Ministry at precisely 0400 hours." Pausing, unsure if she understood, he elaborated. "that's 4 a.m."

"I know very well what military time is Harry" Hermione quipped.

"Right... Sorry, anyway, once we reach the Department we will be given a second, smaller, briefing than the one we got today. That's expected to last till 0430. Then it's off to the States, we'll find out more about the 'how' during the briefing"

"Well we'd obviously need a portkey for the distance wouldn't we, it's too far to try an appariting."

"Hmm I don't think so, whilst a portkey would do the trick it tends to leave people sick over distances that long. And we can't have muddled minds when going into a possibly dangerous situation. I believe the Department may have other travel arrangements."

Harry turned smiled at his wife. While she always been sort of a know-it-all there were still things in the magical world Hermione never knew about until recently, and Harry was sure there were more surprises to come in the next few days.

As a silence and rhythm fell over the pair during their preparations. Harry handed Hermione the advanced potions making kit, along with a few medical supplies both magical and muggle, when he cracked a small smile. Hermione, noticing Harry's change in demeanor, gave him a questioning look.

"Been quite a while sense we needed to be packing this sort of bag, albeit we're taking more with us this time around... And I don't have a lunatic trying to hunt me down... Almost feels like old times though, eh 'Mione"

Hermione responded the only way she could think to at a moment like this.

Leaning up she placed a very light kiss onto his lips. Hermione knew that when Harry started to reminisce about the old days, the war, the friends lost, the years following and their complexities and pain he could become introspective for quite a few hours, sometimes days. Harry had seen a muggle psychiatrist who at one point and time suggested Harry suffered from a small case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Yet he managed it well, never lashing out or forgetting the amazing life he now lead. It became her resolve to break the possibility of him falling into introspective behavior whenever she caught him and usually a small peck on the lips was enough to bring him back. The two stared into each other's eyes a few moments longer before Harry exclaimed.

" Ahh bollocks 'Mione, We forgot to owl Hogwarts and the kids"

"You mean" she began poking him in the chest "You forgot, I owl'd the kids hours ago telling them we'd be leaving the country for a bit, on urgent business and for them to hold all their owls till they hear from us. The letter I sent to Headmistress McGonagall was to be mindful of world developments, kind of a semi warning without being too candid or breaking any vows... and to ensure our kids safety should we..."

Harry wrapped a soothing hug around his wife to cut off her little tirade that began in jest but had quickly turned into an emotional frenzy of worry and fear.

Hermione calmed down and steeling her nerves and intellect looked into her husbands eyes.

"Do you suppose what Malfoy said is true Harry... that.."

"Shhh love, we've faced worse and you know it. And hell, we were only 18 at the time!- We've grown, we know more now then we did then and were stronger for it... Just remember constant vigilance, keep your head on a swivel and watch each others back, thats how were going to make it through this."

Hermione gave a curt nod and, turning to back to the ruck sack, continued to pack with Harry running around the house and gathering other things they may need for the trip.

* * *

><p>3 A.M. came faster then Hermione would of liked, the alarm clock on the night<p>

stand blaring reminded her of the fact that they were about to throw themselves into the unknown, yet again. Unceremoniously she flopped her hand on top of the off button and rolled over to Harry's empty side of the bed. Slightly alarmed and with the early hour adding to her confusion she sat up in their bed fully alert. Straining her eyes to see in the dark and her ears to hear the slightest of sounds she came to the conclusion that her husband, always the early riser, was in the in the bathroom seemingly taking a shower, safe. The danger wasn't even present as of now, in the safety of their home, and yet she found herself falling into old habits of hyper vigilance. Calming down she finally found the strength to pull herself from the warmth of the covers and proceeded to get their clothes ready and laid out before Harry emerged from the bathroom.

Harry stopped, and leaning against the door frame noticed how his wife was busying herself with laying out their clothes. He loved this women more then anything in the world, their kids a close second, if not a tie. He couldn't help smiling to himself; he really would follow him any where., He recalled many times when being his friend, let alone her husband couldn't of been the easy choice, yet it was one she made never the less.

"Morning beautiful."

Hermione gasped jumping a little, then angrily hissed:. "Prat, a little warning next time, just about scared me half to death."

"Sorry, didn't realize that wishing your beautiful wife a good morning would get a bloke chastised."

Grunting and gathering her clothes Hermione walked over to her husband and gave him a slight peck. "Morning to you too."

Pushing her way past him to their bathroom for her own shower and the promise the rejuvenating hot water held. Harry giggled at his wifes early morning crankiness and proceeded to slowly get dressed in the dimly lit room. Once dressed, and ensuring his wands holster was not noticeable under his muggle clothing Harry drew his wand and preformed a few basic housekeeping spells to tidy up the room a bit from last nights hectic packing.

-Almost as soon as Harry finished cleaning up the room Hermione emerged, hair still wet in a tight bun, but fully dressed and ready for whatever lay ahead of them. Smiling sadly at each other Harry holstered his wand, grabbed the ruck sack they left near the door and with one last look at their bedroom they left.

* * *

><p>The Ministry of Magic was an erie place at 4 A.M. the main atrium was void of any people and only half the candles in the chamber were lit. Harry and Hermione quietly and quickly made their way across the main floor to the far right lift. As they approached the lift doors screeched open, the sound they made amplified by the vacantness of the atrium chamber and added a tension in the air so thick they could feel it enter their lungs. Harry and Hermione entered the lift and once the doors made their loud protest of closing once more they were on their way to the Department. Each could sense that there was truly no turning back now.<p>

Once the lift came to a halt the quiet and dark they grew comfortable in came to a crashing end. A combination of projectors and bright overhead muggle style lighting flooded their visual senses, not to mention the loud cacophony of witches and wizards click-click-clicking away on their enchanted computers, whist others seemed to be on telephone calls adamantly talking into the receivers barking orders or receiving them.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to a small corridor off to the left of the main chamber away from the offices she had grown accustomed to the previous day. about half way down the corridor they reached a glass door with

the word 'briefing' etched into it. Before opening the door Harry turned to his wife and with a look of concern on his face silently asked her if she was okay with this, she just nodded to him in return. Harry cracked a small, sad smile and opened the door.

Before them was a long and rather ornate oak table. Percy, seated at the head of the table, stood.

"Good morning Senior Agent Potter..." Nodding to Hermione "Agent Potter.

Please have a seat were ready to being."

Without pause Percy began,

"First things first... introductions, Agent Potter here just came into the Department yesterday and while she doesn't have any field experience per say, she is a decorated war hero from the second wizarding war and an excellent healer, and a wicked scary duelist if I remember correctly. She'll be going with you gents on this mission as your field medic, I trust everyone here will greet Agent Potter and make her feel welcomed."

Hermione gave a bashful smile towards the team and timidly waved her hand.

"From right to left we have Agent Moriarty"

"No relation to the evil villain from Sherlocks era I assure you" He quipped while everyone laughed a little at his automatic response.

Percy giving him a impatient glance continued.

"Here is Agent Douglas, Agent Kraus, and Agent Mendoza" Upon hearing their names mentioned, they each raised a little in their seats flashing Hermione a little smile.

"Right then onto business. As of last night there has been no further progress in trying to establish contact with the United Magical States of America. And if that wasn't scary enough our New York office and Los Angles office are still out of contact. Their situation as of right now is unknown and presumed either in critical need or fully compromised... And we can assume without support of the UMSA."

Percy looked over the agents sitting in front of him assuring himself they understood the gravity of the situation. Once satisfied he turned to Harry and continued.

"It was determined last night that the weather in New York was not conducive to our primary mode of transporting you lot over there. So we'll have to fall back on plan B."

Harry's team nodded in understanding as Hermione gave him a confused look, leaning over Harry whispered "I'll explain later."

"Harry your team will be transported to MAF Henlow, there you will rendezvous with UKM-1 and two shadow escorts." Pointing and following the picture of UKM-1 on a wall projection of the east coast of the United States Percy continued.

"Travel time is approximately 3 hours in air to the drop point some 370 kilometers off the shore of New Jersey. There you will be picked up by a Mr. Biggins in his fishing vessel, and taken the rest of the way to land by such...

Pausing again to ensure the team was absorbing the information he continued.

"Mr. Biggins is not a official Department member but rather the cousin of one of our very own, Tech Analysts Dawson, should Mr. Biggins fail to reach you or pick you up, you should be able to safely apparate the rest of the way to a random location of your teams choosing, however be mindful apparation in the UMSA is CLOSLY monitored and may very well compromise your teams position."

Looking around for one last time Percy asked

"Any questions?..." After waiting a few moments he continued "Alright then, portkey to MAF Henlow leaves at precisely 0445 hours in portkey room two, Merlin-speed everyone."

As everyone stood and started to flow out the briefing room, Hermione's head was buzzing, she turned to Harry.

"What's on your mind 'Mione?" Harry asked before she could even voice her questions.

"Well for starters what was the original plan to get us there that we had to switch over to using the UKM-1 and shadow escorts. Not to mention what is UKM-1 and shadow escorts"

Harry laughed at Hermione's need for knowledge, always the attentive one in any class or meeting she's ever been in. She didn't miss a beat of what Percy was telling his team.

"Well 'Mione its kind of hard to explain, the original plan used a sort of transport we call lightening drops. It basically uses the magical energy from an electrical storm to transport agents over great lengths. But the storm didn't hold out long enough for us so we had to switch over to more conventional methods. UKM-1 Is a retrofitted WWII era plane, magical of course, and the shadows are pretty much fighter planes but invisible, only blokes who's ever even laid eyes on them are the pilots themselves, not even trainees get to see them, very elite group. They are the best of the best when it comes to flying, and will be there to protect us on our journey."

Hermione nodded accepting all the information Harry was explaining to her. Smiling the only response she could find while her mind and insatiable curiosity of how magic worked left her wanting to seek more information on these lightening drops at the earliest connivence. Harry simply chuckled as they made there way to his office for a cup of coffee before their portkey was scheduled to leave.

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione and their team were being strapped into the belly of the old plane that seemed like it was a relic meant to be in a museum rather then sky worthy. Hermione was the only one who seemed hesitant about the planes ability to fly when Harry turned to her and smiled.<p>

"She may look old and beat up, probably because she is but the protective wards and the magical components on this ol' bird are the best of the best 'Mione. She'll get us there safely and in record time"

The comforting words soothed Hermione's worries only a little as the engines roared to life. The plane lurched forward a little, causing the doubts to come racing back into Hermione's mind. She never did like flying and as if Harry suddenly remembered her fear, he reached out and grabbed her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Within moments they were air borne and well underway.

After nearly two and a half hours of flight Harry finally let go of Hermione's hand, as he unstrapped his harness he looked at his wife.

"Be back in a tic 'Mione, just going to check in with the flight crew to see what our progress is."

Harry slowly made his way to the flight decks door almost tripping over everyone's gear and the webbing that made up the interior of the small air craft. Finally after a few moments of stumbling he made it to door that separated the crew from the the team. Opening the door and squeezing through he couldn't help but overhear the joking words of the pilot, his voice all too familiar. Harry gobsmacked smiled a huge grin and snuck up behind the captains chair.

"Well I'll be Merlins Uncle. Oliver Wood... here... Piloting UKM-1!"

Oliver abandoning his previous joke to his co-pilot spun his head around nearly

knocking his headset off, eyes as wide as saucer plates.

"HARRY POTTER! What in the name of all that is magical are you doing here?!"

"Well it could be because that's my team back there you right ol' git."

"Well if I didn't believe the gravity of the situation and mission before I certainly do now!"

"Ahh get off it mate... So this is why you disappeared from the pro-quidditch circuit eh?"

"For Queen and country my old friend" Oliver jested with a half attempted salute and sloppy grin.

"Quidditch got boring... Wanted to go on more adventures so..."

"Ahh didn't take you for that kinda bloke mate... So, status... How much further till the drop?"

Turning to look at his gauges and verify his readings he responded:

"Bout 15 more minutes mate... wait... Lieutenant" Oliver pointed to what looked like a tiny old television screen and quickly asked "what's that on radar, coming from the west?"

"I don't know Sir... looks like it could be United States Magical Air Force if the signatures are right... Wait... Their course has changed to intercept ours!"

"Oliver..." Harry implored in a questing manner.

"Harry, get back to your seat, strap in and tell the others to keep calm, hopefully they will buy our cover story... If not, we may be in for a bumpy ride."

Without further comment Harry left the cockpit and did as he was told.

Oliver Wood knuckles were turing white from gripping the controls so tightly. He was tense, he had a plane full of Agents, who's very lives could depend on his actions and he was instantly regretting taking on this mission. He only had a few moments to calm himself when he heard over his headset the challenge from the approaching USMAF fighters.

"This Is USAF Three Niner Two Echo calling Un-identified aircraft, heading two six zero degrees please identify yourself, and your intentions, OVER."

Oliver steeled himself and responded.

" -USAF Three Niner Two Echo this is UK dash One, we are en-route to Monterrey, Mexico requesting permission to enter U.S. Airspace, OVER."

"UK M dash One this is US M AF Three Niner Two Echo Request has been denied, please change your heading to avoid entering U.S. Airspace, OVER."

The added use of the M's confirmed Olivers suspicions that both parties knew the other were of magical origins.

"USMAF Three Niner Two Echo this is UKM dash One, if we change our heading we will be bingo on fuel before arriving at our destination, requesting we be allowed to resume course and proceed, Over."

Static... That's all Oliver Wood heard for three painstakingly long minutes before a reply came back over the radio.

"UKM dash One this is USMAF Three Niner Two Echo, Permission has been granted by U.M.S. Centcom, You may proceed on original course and speed, with reminder that your aircraft is of WWII make and model, and are advised to fly within speed and altitude of aircrafts designation once entering muggle populated zones USMAF Three Niner Two Echo, OUT."

Oliver sighed a huge sigh of relief. Smiling slightly to his Lieutenant he pushed the intercom button and announced to the team in the back

"Sorry for the delay mates. Them yanks wanted to give us a hard time, but we finally got permission into...what Lieutenant...Oh SHIT!"

Just then the old plane pitched very hard to the right and was dropping at an alarming rate, Everyone in the back, too scared to scream, just held onto their harnesses for dear life while Oliver continued to shout over the intercom and into the radio.

"BREAK BREAK BREAK! UKM dash One to USMAF Three Niner Two Echo, PLEASE BREAK ATTACK, WE'RE NON COMBATANT AND CARRY NO ARMS!" Oliver repeated to scream that into the radio, then pausing for a moment he shouted to his Lieutenant.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE THE SHADOWS!"

"NO CLUE SIR!"

"SHIT! Harry get your team ready when I level off and give you the green light, you know what to do!"

"OLIVER..." Harry started to protest but Oliver shouted back.

"HARRY THIS IS NOT A NEGOTIATION GET YOUR TEAM OUT WHEN I GIVE YOU THE LIGHT, OUR WARDS ONLY LAST FOR SO LONG BEFORE THEY WILL BLOW US OUT OF THE SKY!"

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand on his left and Douglas's on his right, whom had linked his only free hand with the other team mates across the cargo hold. Harry then looped his foot around a big yellow bag in the middle of the cargo hold. Hermione noticed what Harry was doing and did the same thing to their ruck sack. Harry quickly turned to his wife and shot her a quick smile and mouthed "I love you"

The plane speed through the air and dropped even more altitude till finally Oliver shouted "THIRTY SECONDS TILL DROP"

Harry broke from Hermione's gaze and steeled himself, he had to focus on picturing the ocean below him. He was going to have to use every ounce of concentration he could muster to get his whole team out of this plane and safely into the water below without splinching anyone or re appearing hundreds of feet too high. Once calmed he opened his eyes to view the little red lit and unlit green bulbs on the wall. The second the red light turned off and the green light lit up they would be able to apparate past what remained of the protective spells and wards but at great personal risk to the aircraft. Just as Harry thought the light would never turn green it did.

Simultaneously a few things went very wrong, The plane was hit with a fatal blow, a magical missile had blow off the right engine leaving the plane severely crippled, Harry lost contact with Douglas's hand. Douglas had been knocked unconscious and now hung limply out of Harry's reach. The three members of Harry's team were screaming at him to wake up, if Douglas couldn't grab Harry's hand then the other half of the team would be doomed to go down with the plane. Amongst all the confusion the plane was quickly loosing altitude and therefore the wards would be coming back on any second now to try and save what was left of the crew as it plummeted into the ocean below them. Giving Harry only a few precious seconds to make a decision. Ensuring his foot was still in the yellow bags strap and tightly gripping his wifes hand he screamed to his team.

"IM SO, SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME" and with a loud violent pop he and Hermione were transported into the icy waters of the atlantic ocean.

The yellow package around Harry's leg had been, in fact the teams raft. Upon hitting the water it instantly inflated and after much struggle Hermione managed to get the ruck sack off her feet without letting it sink. She was then miraculously able to heave the heavy pack over the side of the raft. Harry having helped Hermione into the raft and then pulling himself up over its side, was just over the edge of the boat in time to hear the blood curdling whomp of the explosion and to see the retina burning fireball that was UKM-1 being hit with a second magical missile just seconds before it actually hit the water of the atlantic ocean itself.

* * *

><p>A short plump man by the name of Romines sat at the operations console in the brightly lit Department of Mysteries main floor. Hearing his phone ring he picked up the receiver and gave his usual monotone greeting<p>

"Operations desk, Agent Romines speaking how may I help you sir or ma'am?"

What he received from the other end of the call caused the man sit up in his desk chair and quickly spin towards the red magical fax machine. Receiving a few pieces of paper from the machine he continued to listen to the caller until they were finished speaking. Upon not hearing any more information from the caller he hung up the phone without bidding the other party fair well, jumped from his desk chair and half ran to the Directors door, bursting in without knocking he strode over the the directors desk to a rather cross looking Percy, looking up from the files in front of him. Silently Percy's question of "well what is it" caused the operations to slightly stumbled over his words.

"Sir forgive my intrusion... but MAF Henlow tower... just called to..."

"Romines I don't have all day spit it out!"

Romines took a deep breath and continued much calmer and faster now.

"MAF Henlow tower just called to report that they lost contact with shadow 1 and 2 at 0750 hours, and ten minutes later at 0800 hours they lost contact with UKM-1 they're dispatching Search and Rescue but given the situation won't be able to have assets in the area for at least 48 hours."

Percy just grabbing the piece's of paper from Romines outstreched hand and read the information for himself on the official dispatch.

Dropping the papers on his desk he picked up a red phone on his desk labeled Minister of Magic. With a wave of his hand he excused Romines.

"Minister... Merlin help us..."


End file.
